1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dynamic pressure probe in which channels run in a pressure tube. These channels end respectively in one or more openings. In order to measure the differential pressure of a flowing medium, the pressure tube is positioned in the flowing medium such that the openings of one channel are directed upstream, and the openings of the other channel are directed downstream.
At the other end of the pressure tube, the channels continue in a headpiece of square or rectangular cross section.
Dynamic pressure probes are used in order to detect the flow rate of gas, steam or liquid.
2. Prior Art
Such a dynamic pressure probe is known from EP 0198197 B1.
The connecting line of the channel axes is perpendicular to a pair of the outer surfaces, and runs parallel to the other pair of the outer surfaces of the headpiece. Located in the headpiece are bores that respectively meet a channel from an opposite side. Elements adjoining screwed glands are fastened on the headpiece. These elements are, for example, condensate vessels or tube bends.
Arranged downstream of these elements is in each case a channel of sensors that measure the pressure.
It is disadvantageous in the known dynamic pressure probe that there is a need to fit additional adapters and/or tube bends between the headpiece of the probe and the sensors, depending on mounting position and/or the course of the connecting lines.
When measuring liquids, it is necessary for the static pressure bearing on the sensors to be equal. This static pressure arises from the standing liquid column in the adapters and/or round bends and/or other connecting lines.
When measuring steam, it is necessary for the condensate to be able to flow off again from the dynamic pressure tube.
The measurements of the different media can be carried out on lines running horizontally or vertically, from which there result a multiplicity of mounting possibilities.
For each way of mounting both channels, it is necessary in the prior art to lay the adapters and/or round bends and/or other connecting lines in a fashion accurately adapted to one another, such that the liquid column is of the same height for both sensors.